


a sunday kind of love

by one_more_page



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_page/pseuds/one_more_page
Summary: Arthur blinked into the low light of their bedroom, a soft gentle gray in the early light of the cloudy morning, trying to gather his thoughts. He was so...content. The bed was warm, the sheets around him soft, and against the window there was the gentle patter of rain. And Merlin was tucked in his arms, his body fitting against Arthur’s in just the right way. Arthur couldn’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be.--ORA lazy morning featuring some domestic bliss between two idiots in love.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 274





	a sunday kind of love

The blissful state of slumber was rapidly slipping from Arthur’s grasp as a horrible buzzing erupted from the nightstand. In an effort to fight it, he nuzzled further into his fiancé’s back, rubbing his face against the soft material of his shirt (a shirt that if he had been in a more sound state of mind would have recognized as his own), gently nudging him so he’d turn off the fucking alarm and they could both get back to sleep.

“ _It’s yours_ ,” Merlin growled. Oh. Arthur turned over and silenced his phone before rolling back to Merlin and grabbing him around the torso, pulling him tight against his chest once more, content to fall back asleep but Merlin wouldn’t stop _complaining_. “Why did you set an alarm?” Merlin moaned. Neither of them were morning people but Arthur had spent enough early mornings decoding Merlin’s speech to figure out what he said. “Isn’t it Sunday?”

Arthur blinked into the low light of their bedroom, a soft gentle gray in the early light of the cloudy morning, trying to gather his thoughts. It was Sunday, but Morgana was having some party or brunch for an event? Wasn’t it? Her anniversary? No, it was her birthday. They’d even bought a gift.

Arthur didn’t answer. He was so... _content_. He just wanted to stay. The bed was warm, the sheets around him soft, and against the window there was the gentle patter of rain. And Merlin was tucked in his arms, his body fitting against Arthur’s in just the right way. Arthur couldn’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be.

But Merlin was already moving and stretching, seemingly willing to leave this perfect place.

“Let me go,” Merlin said, voice still gruff with sleep, beginning to tug at Arthur’s arms wrapped around him.

Arthur pressed a smile against his neck and squeezed him tighter. “No.”

Merlin started squirming so Arthur tightened his hold, moved his leg to wrap around Merlin’s hip, effectively pining him. “You’re the fucking worst,” he mumbled but Arthur could hear the smile in his voice. “Are you going to keep me hostage all day?”

“Maybe,” he admitted, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s neck. They had time, not a lot of time but Arthur always set his alarms early in a precautionary move. He didn’t like to be late. But they could spare a few minutes to enjoy the quiet softness of the morning.

Merlin snorted though he relaxed in Arthur’s hold. “I think Morgana might kill you if you skipped out on her big birthday celebration.”

Arthur pressed another kiss against Merlin’s neck and another and another moving in almost infinitesimally small increments listening to the way Merlin’s breathing grew louder and more labored. He pressed a final kiss beneath his ear before whispering, “worth it.”

A chuckle burst out of Merlin beneath him. “You think you’re so smooth.”

“ _You_ think I’m so smooth.”

Arthur still couldn’t see him but he could practically hear Merlin’s eye roll. It made something inside of him thrum with joy. There was still a smile in Merlin’s voice as he said, “you want to skip your sister’s birthday to stay in bed all day?” Arthur exaggerated a shrug so Merlin could feel it and Merlin laughed again. They both knew it wasn’t true but there was something entertaining about pretending otherwise, as if they really were going to spend all day wrapped around each other just like they did back when they first started dating. In this soft place between sleep and their responsibilities where they were the only two people in existence. “And what are we going to do?”

“ _Well_ ,” Arthur said, letting his voice get low and suggestive and rocking his hips against Merlin because he knew it would make Merlin laugh. He pressed another kiss beneath Merlin’s ear. “We could share our deepest secrets,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin squirmed in his grasp until he turned around to face him, still wrapped in his arms. “You have secrets? Still? After all these years?”

Arthur grinned. “We’ll have to stay home to find out.”

Merlin grinned back, that mischievous smile that made Arthur do the stupidest fucking things to earn the affection of the man in front of him.

There was a moment of easy quiet between them as Merlin seemed to study him and Arthur did the same. Fuck, Merlin was beautiful. Of course Arthur knew that, had known it for years but it was in still moments like this that it really knocked the wind out of him. When Merlin was sleep-soft and pensive and happy. No one else got to see him like this except for Arthur. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve that.

Merlin’s face was serious when he asked, “When did you know you wanted to marry me?” His voice was quiet, without the teasing. It meant he really wanted to know.

So Arthur answered honestly. “The first time I saw you.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and hit his arm. “You are so full shit.”

“I mean it!” Arthur insisted, pushing Merlin right back. “You can ask Leon! He made fun of me for _days_ after. You walked into that party and I was gone.” 

Merlin propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at him dubiously but it was true. The first time he saw Merlin was like a scene out of the cheesiest movie Arthur had ever seen. The room was packed with bodies and the music loud enough that he needed to yell over it to be heard properly. He had been standing in the corner in the middle of some story that he couldn’t even remember when he happened to look over at the door and saw Merlin walk in, giving this smile that hit Arthur right in the middle of his chest. He knew he wouldn’t be happy unless he saw that smile every goddamn day of his life. It was like a piece of the world clicked into place, like he’d been waiting for something and there it was, in a band t-shirt with a mess of hair.

The hair was equally disastrous this morning as Merlin gave Arthur a look like he thought he was an idiot. Arthur reached up to brush some of the curls off Merlin’s forehead.

Merlin’s eyes were bright and damn near shining in their amusement. “Love at first sight, then?” Merlin asked, sarcasm heavy. “That’s what you’re going with?”

Arthur just smiled back. “I watched you walk in and turned to Leon and said ‘I’m going to marry him someday.’”

Merlin pursed his lips. “You were pretty drunk at his point?”

“Absolutely wasted,” Arthur assured him. Merlin shook with silent laughter and Arthur grinned wider. “Leon told me as much. Then later you tripped over your own feet, spilled your drink on me, called me a fucking bastard, and announced your hatred of my family and that changed my feelings a bit.” Merlin’s grin grew nearly too big for his face. “I came around eventually.”

“Took you damn near three years,” Merlin mumbled.

Arthur feigned offense and leaned back to hit his shoulder. “Took _you_ damn near three years.”

“Guess we’re both pretty stupid.” Merlin was giving him that smile, the one he wore at the party, bright and fucking blinding and this wave of affection lit Arthur from head-to-toe. It was a bright sensation that made Arthur feel like he might actually be glowing. As if his blood had been replaced with sunlight itself and light was running through his veins and under his skin. He reached down and squeezed Merlin’s hand in his own.

“What about you?” he asked. Merlin furrowed his brow and Arthur rolled his eyes. _Merlin_ was the one who asked first. “When did _you_ know you wanted to marry _me_?”

Merlin looked at their intertwined hands, at the ring around his finger wearing a mischievous smirk. His answer was not going to be nearly as honest as Arthur’s had been. Idiot. The glowing sensation surged even brighter and Arthur knew his smile was getting a little dopey.

Merlin met his gaze with a twinkle in his eyes. “When you asked.”

A laugh escaped him, loud and bouncing in the quiet room around them but it made Merlin’s smile even bigger. It almost felt like the love inside him was too big, like it was going to burst out of his skin and fill the room with light. “You were really hedging your bets?” Arthur teased. “Waiting for the best offer?”

“Exactly.”

“Thank God I asked you first.”

Merlin hummed. “Lucky you.”

Arthur settled against his pillow and whispered, “lucky me.”

They both fell silent as they listened to the rain hitting the window. Merlin began tracing the bridge of Arthur’s nose with his fingertip and Arthur closed his eyes and let him. They really needed to get up or else Morgana was going to be pissed they were late. Arthur would just blame Merlin, he was late to everything, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be on the receiving end of his sister’s ire. But it was so nice, wrapped in the warmth of sheets that smell like home, the ridges of his face being traced with a slow tenderness.

“You snuck up on me,” Merlin whispered. Arthur quirked a brow so Merlin would continue. “You are this….arrogant, obnoxious, _prat_ of a human being.” The rush of affection nearly made him giddy at that. He’s not sure what it says about him that Merlin’s insults make him happier than compliments from anyone else but he thinks Merlin might experience a similar feeling. “You are so entitled and stubborn and then underneath all that there’s this noble man who is so selfless and caring.” Merlin was staring at him with this intense expression. For all Merlin teased when he was serious he always chose his words very carefully to ensure Arthur knew he meant it. A tightness unexpectedly clenched Arthur’s throat, as if all his affection had lodged itself right there. “And you would tease me and annoy me and I wanted to hate you _so bad_ but you kept doing all these _ridiculous_ things like sending Gwen flowers when she got stood up and anonymously buying Morgana’s art when she didn’t sell any at her show and staying up all night when you found that kitten to make sure it didn’t _die_.” Merlin shook his head. “What the hell am I supposed to do with all of that except marry you?”

Arthur’s cheeks hurt a little from how wide he was grinning. “So it’s my fault.”

“Entirely.”

Arthur leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s lips.

“Your breath smells really bad,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur laughed as he pulled away and got out of bed, “so does yours.”

“Prat,” Merlin muttered as he buried himself further into the sheets.

“Idiot.”

“Can’t believe I’m going to marry you.”

Arthur grinned as he turned to look at Merlin from the bathroom. “You can still get out.”

Merlin titled his head as if he was considering it and then shook his head. “Nah, I think I’ll keep you.”

The sunlight within him burned even brighter. “Works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written lmao. Feel free to catch me on [tumblr](https://1-more-page.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best :D


End file.
